


True love

by njk19



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: AU. Just a short one.





	True love

It's been 2 fucking years. 2 years I have been away on deployment. 2 fucking years without my man by my side. 2 years of not being able to go up to him and kiss him into next week. 2 years of Skype calls and letters. Christ, it's good to be back in civvie street. No more gun shots, bombs going off or getting ambushed at every opportunity. Oh lord, a proper bed. Damn this cab needs to hurry. I slyly look out the window to see where abouts we are as I can't be arsed with talking about what I had to endure while I was away, so I'm having to pretend I'm asleep. Finally the cab stops outside of mine and Jordan's apartment. I quickly pay and thank the driver, grab my duffle bag and exit the car. As I get to the door I hear a number of voices coming from inside. Ugh, can't really blame Jordan as I didn't tell him I was coming home, he's going to be so pissed as he likes everything done and to pick me up from the airport. I open the door to find Jordan, Clary, Jace, Izzy, Maia, Alec, Magnus, Lydia and Raphael sat huddled on the sofas watching what looks to be a horror film if their faces are anything to go by. Clearly they didn't hear me enter because they haven't turned around. Amused as hell I clear my throat, they all whip around to look at me. Jordan is the first one up and running over to me. We both probably look like absolute messes both crying, kissing and telling each other how much we missed and love one another. I don't give a flying fuck though, this man is the love of my life. After about 5 minutes of hugging and greeting everyone. We are about to play the movie when I remember that there's something I need to do and what better time to do it than in front of the people that mean a lot to me. I stand up and walk in front of the tv, everyone looks like at me like I have lost the plot, ah shit happens. Clearing my throat I drop down to one knee and pull the leather box out my pocket. I look to the love of my life who is now sat with tears in his eyes and say '7 years ago today i made the best decision to ask you to be my boyfriend, and although it hasn't been easy what with my career you still stuck by me. It's been hard as hell going away on deployments being away from you, not being able to touch you. It's fucking torture. I love my job as a US Navy Seal. But I love you more, i can't do this anymore. I'm out babe. It's time to focus on you and me now. I want to get married, have kids, and everything we talked about. I want it all with you. Starting from today. Jordan Kyle, you are everything to me. Your the reason I get up on a morning and go to bed with the biggest fucking smile on my face. Your it for me, your my soul mate, my best friend, my reason for living. You complete me. There's never going to be anyone else for me. I'm completely and utterly hopelessly in love with you. I always will be. I want to grow old with you. So Jordan Kyle love of my life what do you say? Want to marry me?' My heart feels like it's beating out of my chest. Jordan lets out a sob then throws himself into my arms shouting 'yes yes a million times fucking yes, I love you' I have never felt relief like it. I slide the platinum ring on his finger and then kiss his hand. After everyone congratulates us we settle down to watch tv. After watching a few movies our friends say their goodbyes. After the last one shuts the door, I practically jump on Jordan. We start kissing, next thing I know we are completely naked. An hour and a half later after we christened the sofa for like the one hundredth time. We crawl into bed, I kiss Jordan one more time snuggle up to him then shut my eyes. God it's good to be home.


End file.
